moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160318210618
Jó Reggelt! Po całkiem dużej nieobecności powracam, by dać wam dwie nowe teorie. Pierwszą zaproponował mi użytkownik Sergiusz KaSZuB a na drugą wpadłem sam. Więc jeśli któraś wam nie odpowiada, można to zrzucić na innego użytkownika, hehehehe. W każdym razie! Czas na pierwszą teorię, która brzmi: "Czy postacie z CreepyTown reprezentują Siedem Grzechów Głównych"??thumb|294px Zacznijmy może od początku: Siedem Grzechów Głównych to zgodne z Katechizmem Kościoła Katolickiego, nr 1866, określenie dla grzechów wyróżnionych przez doświadczenie chrześcijańskie za św. Janem Kasjanem i św. Grzegorzem Wielkim. Te grzechy to kolejno: pycha, chciwość, pożądliwość, zazdrość, obżarstwo, gniew, lenistwo. Każdą z nich można dać innej postaci z CreepyTown! Zacznijmy od pychy: jest to cecha charakterystyczna dla Mikhalna Shadowa. Arcymag z tego co wiem (postać usunął!) jest wyjątkowo dumny i nieraz patrzy z wyższością na innych. Zajrzyjmy do Wikipedii: Pycha – pojęcie i postawa człowieka, charakteryzująca się nadmierną wiarą we własną wartość i możliwości, a także wyniosłością. Człowiek pyszny ma nadmiernie wysoką samoocenę oraz mniemanie o sobie- z tego co się orientuję słowa te pasują do Arcymaga. Jest on wyniosły, ma olbrzymią wiarę we własną siłę i ma w zwyczaju stawiać siebie nad innymi. W każdym razie taki obraz się kreuje z tych kilku opowiadań w których występuje. Teraz weźmy się za chciwość: tutaj pięknym przykładem jest postać Wasieq'a. Jest to najemnik, Łowca który za pieniądze jest w stanie zrobić wszystko co leży w jego profesji! Prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie nawet sprzedać swoich przyjaciół w miasteczka, o ile by dostał za to dużo kasy (co zasugerował użytkownik Wasieq). Następnym jest pożądliwość i tu chyba nie muszę nic nawet mówić. Postać która ze wszystkich mieszkańców CreepyTown jest najbardziej pożądliwa, zboczona i perwersyjna to Przemek0980. Użyję teraz fragmentu W miarę wakacyjnego CreepyTown: '- Francuska filozofka, Simone Weil, powiedziała kiedyś że istnieje coś jak gdyby wcielenie Boga w świat, a piękno jest Jego znakiem- powiedział Przemek.- A czym jest piękno? Im więcej ludzi tym więcej opinii, każda jednocześnie inna i taka sama jak cała reszta. Dla mnie, piękno jest czystą abstrakcją...nie, raczej doświadczeniem. Doświadczeniem dzięki któremu ciało i dusza poddają się wyjątkowemu uniesieniu, możliwym tylko wtedy gdy ktoś obcuje z cudem.' '- To naprawdę poetyckie i w ogóle kochanie.- powiedziała Strange, łapiąc chłopaka za głowę i odsuwając jego twarz od jej skrytych za kostiumem kąpielowym piersi.- Ale mógłbyś nie mówić tego patrząc na mój dekolt? '''To jest jeden z dziesiątków fragmentów ukazujących Przemka0980 jako wyjątkowo pożądliwą postać. Jeśli ktoś miałby być personifikacją tej cechy', to on! Teraz na warsztat weźmiemy zazdrość i tutaj też w miarę oczywisty wybór: Mrs. Strange! Normalnie byłaby dobrym przykładem dla chciwości ale jako że to miejsce jest zajęte, to można ją spokojnie brać do zazdrości. Tego uczucia często nie pokazuje, ale jeśli już to robi, to staje się prawdziwą inkarnacją tego grzechu: '''- Ja wam pokażę!- zakrzyknęła Grażyna, łapiąc mocniej nóż.- Najpierw zaciacham tego przystojniaka- w tym momencie dziewczyna wskazła na Mikhalna- potem te galaretkę- tym razem jej palec wskazał Smąriusza- cizie- powiedziała pokazując na Strange- a potem zostanę sam na sam z tym przystojniakiem- skoczyła pokazując na Przemka. '- Co powiedziałaś?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, łamiąc swoją parasolkę na pół ze wściekłości. ' Nim Grażyna zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Strange była tuż przy niej. Zwiniętą w pięść dłonią uderzyła ją w podbrudek, a potem po dłuższym zamachnięciem w podstawę czaszki. Członkini Straszliwej Piątki padła na ziemię, jednak Strange to nijak nie powstrzymywało. Piratka biła ją, rzucała po ziemi, łamała kości i robiła inne rzeczy, które daleko wykraczały poza normalne. '''Tego typu fragmenty pokazują że Mrs. Strange nadaję się jako przedstawienie zazdrości. Obżarstwo: kolejna cecha i kolejna postać, tym razem Salai! Zajrzyjmy do jej postaci: '''Mówi się, że na obiad zjada tyle, co polski szlachcic przez całe życie - jest okropnym żarłokiem, ale pomimo to jest wybredna - jada jedynie mięso i słodycze. Warto wspomnieć, że jest uzależniona od ciastek, czekolady i Monte. Poza przedstawionym tu fragmentem wiem że było kiedyś opowiadanie całkowicie o tym jak Salai pożera składzik z jedzeniem hehehe. Tak więc mamy tutaj postać która zjada nie ludzkie ilości jedzenia a mimo to nadal jest jej mało. Czyli obżarstwo pasuje! Dalej jest gniew i postać Quinta. Ostatni smok jest wyjątkowo mściwy i pała gniewem, który mimo że jest skierowany na Przemka0980, poniekąd dotyka wszystkich postaci! Z tego co wiem gniew u smoka osiągnął takie rozmiary, że jedna z jego umiejętności jest nim zasilana! Quint poniekąd więc żyje gniewem i to jemu jest najbliżej do personifikacji Grzechu Głównego. Ostatnie jest lenistwo i wytypowałem do tego BananowyHajs, po krótkiej rozmowie z jej twórczynią na czacie. Tu uzasadnienie będzie krókie: dziewczynka posiada Zegarek, będący jedną z najpotężniejszych artefaktów we Wszechświecie! Potrafi zrobić dosłownie wszystko, uczynić z niej jedynego Boga! Główny powód dlaczego tego jeszcze nie zrobił jest taki że dziewczynie się...nie chce! Teraz czas na teorię#18: Kim jest Baktioth??thumb|326px|Baktioth Dla tych którzy mogą nie widzieć: Baktioth to tajemnicza istota z Niezbadanej Części Kraju, będąca prawą ręką Legiona! Pojawia się w czasie tortur Mężczyzny, który na 99% procent jest Heinrichem i później w czasie audiencji u Legiona. Co sprawia że mam wobec niego podejrzenia?? Ten fragment: '- Konklawe?' Baktioth uśmiechnął się. Lawan Ur był dla nich największa niespodzianką- kto by się spodziewał że ujawnią się akurat w takim momencie? Jednak to co początkowo mogło być niemożliwą do pokonania przeszkodą, zostało zmarginalizowane do rangi płotki. ' '- Niczego się nie spodziewają.- odpowiedziała istota. 'Tu pojawia się zgrzyt: do siedziby Konklawe wstęp mają jedynie jego członkowie. Nikt poza nimi i osobami przez nie zaproszonymi nie ma tam wstępu! Czy aby napewno?? Była jedna postać, która zdołała dostać się tam niezauważona: Bafomet! Baktioth pokazuje nam że zmarginalizował Konklawe to roli w miarę niegroźnego przeciwnika: musi więc orientować się w sytuacji wśród jego członków. Jedyną postacią posiadajacą wystarczającą wiedzę na tajemne tematy oraz umiejącą wejść do wnetrza ich wymiaru jest Bafomet! Dlaczego więc udaje kogoś innego?? '- Nie nadaję się do takich zabaw, drodzy czytelnicy.- stwierdził w myślach chłopak.- Dlatego zwykle korzystam z moich marionetek. Tym większą mam nad nimi władzę, im mniej wiedzą o moim wpływie. Te słowa mogą się teraz odnosić do Legiona. Wspomniał on że Baktioth był z nim od samego początku: musi być więc wyjątkowo stary! Bafomet udaje poddanego Legiona, by z ukrycia manipulować zarówno nim jak i mieszkańcamy Zbadanej Części Kraju! Jak dla mnie sytuacja wyglądała tak: Legion dowiedział się że będą mieli nowego, potężnego przeciwnika, czyli Konklawe. Posłał tam więc Baktiotha, któy przybrał swoją prawdziwą postać i namieszał w pracowni Vulausa! Możliwości są dwie: albo zebrał stamtąd jakąś ważną informację, która może okazać się śmiertelnie niebezpieczna dla Konklawe, albo zastawił tam na nich pułapkę. Na koniec mała ciekawostka której dowiedziałem się od przyjaciela, który marnuje się na Humanistyce (pozdrawiam Jacka). Baktioth, czytane również jako Baktiotha, jest imieniem znalezionym w Egipskiej Księdze Czarów. Oznaczało tam prawdopodobnie Boga Magii, ale pojawiają się przesłania, mówiące że Baktioth pragnął, by utożsamiano go z Bogiem Żydów, Jahwą!! '- Jam...- gardło nadal go bolało, on jednak odrzucał ból. Był oznaką słabości. A on już nigdy nie będzie słaby.- Jam jest Baphomet. Jam jest przyczyną i skutkiem.- w tym momencie zrobił krótką przerwę i złapał się za brzuch. Widocznie Kostur uczynił mu większe obrażenia niż sądził.- Jam jest Absolutem. Waszym przyszłym Bogiem.'